A Simple Kiss
by Flame Shadow1
Summary: Singing can lead to understanding YAOI Jet/Spike. If you are against Yaoi don't read.
1. Default Chapter

*~~~A Simple Kiss~~~*

By Flame Shadow

*I don't own Cowboy Bebop.  If I did, Jet and Spike would never leave their bedroom (wait………… did I say that out loud).  But anyway, read it.  If you like it you do, if you don't you don't.  Until my next story, See Yah Space Cowboy!*

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Everything was going great.  We had caught a major bounty a few days ago so we had the ship stocked with food and other supplies.  After the money was split up Faye took off with Ed and the mutt saying something about showing the child a good time.  They left two days ago and we haven't heard a word from them so I assume that they are alright.  That just let the ship to Spike and me.

The three of us rarely saw each other.  I spent most of my time working the ships, while Spike lounged around and worked out.  The only time we really spoke was when we ate.  For the most part it stayed like that.

However, one night I just couldn't sleep.  I tried for a few hours before getting up and heading to the living room.  When I got there, I saw him sitting on the couch lost in thought.  I was a bit shocked to see him.  I didn't think any one would be up this time of night.  If I had known I wouldn't be alone, I would have worn more than my boxers.  I stood there, thinking to myself before I realized that Spike was firmly watching me.  Our eyes meet and he cracked a smile, scooted over and motioned for me to join him.  We sat their in complete and total silence.  Neither one of us had anything to say.  We just enjoyed each others company.  

I turned to look at Spike and I realized that he looked sad and lost.  He reminded me of a puppy who had been kicked around too many times.  I couldn't figure out why he was letting me see him like this.  Spike had never been one to show emotions openly.  So why on earth was he letting me see this side of him now?  I would have dwelled on the subject more but I saw something sliding down his cheek.  And the suddenly I realized that he was crying.  He looked so depressed, that I didn't know what to do.  So I went with my first response.  I pulled him into a hug.  

As if by a sudden sense of release, he broke out into sobs.  I felt his tears sliding down my chest and shoulders.  He couldn't hold back any more.  The emotions he had kept hidden for so long, finally caught up with him.  I didn't know what else to do besides hug him.  The harder he cried the tighter my hug got.  I refused to let him deal with this alone.  He had been alone for so many years, now at this moment in time he needed a friend.  

I'm not sure how long we sat there.  I'm not sure when he stopped crying.  I remember that he hugged me back out of no where.    I was surprised at that gesture.  Like I said before, he was not one to share emotions.  Course people have a tendency to surprise you.  That is one thing that life has taught me.

Eventually we separated from each other.  Our breathing was heavy, and we were both sweating.  Neither of us was looking directly at the other.  We seemed scared.  When we were in each others arms we felt something.  Our souls seemed connected.  I don't know how to explain it and I don't think Spike could explain it any better.  Finally after much resistance, on both sides, we looked into each others eyes.  His eyes where puffy and red after all the crying, but unlike before he didn't look sad.  After an uneasy silence I decided to speak.

 "Why were you crying?" I tried to keep my voice kind and gentle but I know that a bit of need showed in it.

He forced a smile at me, "I was just thinking about life and how lonely I really am.  I guess it made me a bit too emotional."

I didn't know what to say at that statement.  When I heard that something in my heart seemed to break. I decided once more to let my instinct take over.  I lifted my hand onto his cheek before speaking, "Spike if you let me, I promise you that you will never be alone.  I will make sure of that."

He looked so shocked at that moment, it almost made me laugh.  Still I kept my face as gentle and loving as I could.  My hand began to stroke his cheek and to my happiness is that he leaned into my touch.  I smiled at him and found myself leaning in for a kiss.  When our lips touched I felt a jolt of energy flow into me.  The kiss started chaste but then it became passionate.  Our arm entangled and we pressed our bodies together.  Neither of us wanted to separate, but the lack of air caused us too.  When we looked at each other this time, we only saw love looking back at us.  

"Suddenly," I began, "I'm feeling very tired.  How about we head back to my room and go to sleep?"

Spike blushed, "I think that is a great idea." He said while taking my hand.  We stood up and went to my room.  I pulled him under the covers with me and held him my embrace.  He laid his head on my chest and snuggled even closer.

I kissed him once more before saying, "I love you Spike.  And I will keep my promise to you.  I will never let you be alone again."

Right before I fell asleep I heard him whisper, "I love you too Jet and I know that you will keep your word."


	2. Doubts and Names

**Doubts and Names**

****

**By Flame Shadow**

****

***I do not own Cowboy Bebop………………….. You know the rest. This is a sequel to 'A Simple Kiss'.Enjoy.Reviews are welcomed.***

****

**Jet's POV**

****

Jet smiled to himself as he watched Spike sleep.He looked so carefree; you would never guess how much trouble he could cause.What made him smile even more was the fact that the beautiful young man next to him was his.Spike was his lover, his boyfriend. Boyfriend, it had a nice ring to it.Especially when you realize how lucky you are to grab such a great one.His concentration faltered when he felt the body next to him stir.He stole a quick glance to make sure he wasn't awake before leaning over to place a kiss on Spike's lips.

Spike rolled onto his side before mumbling, "Julia."

_What the hell! Jet thought.__Why is he thinking about her?Maybe it's just my imagination.Maybe he wishes I washer.__Maybe he's just dreaming about the past.Or maybe he doesn't really love me.With that thought Jet froze.Maybe that was true.I mean Spike has never been that affectionate with him.And at first he hadn't wanted to tell anyone.Maybe jet was just a fling for Spike._

Suddenly Jet's stomach started doing flips. He ran to the bathroom and threw up everything. His mind was still reeling over what had happened. Even though Spike had told him that he was in love with him, he couldn't stop doubting. His doubts were overwhelming him. He had to find a place to think.

_____________________________________

**Faye's POV**

****

Faye was having issues with sleep. Her biggest issue was the fact that she couldn't sleep. She was trying to think of ways to pay her debt. There were no big bounties to catch which meant that for now she was primarily screwed.Pulling on her robe, she decided to go and get some fresh air.

The fresh air felt cool on her skin as she stepped out onto the deck.Everything was covered in darkness, with the exception of a few docking lights.It took her awhile to notice the figure standing to her left, but when she did, she was shocked.

"Jet," she said, as she came to stand next to him, "What are you doing out here?Aren't you suppose to be keeping Spike warm?"At that statement she noticed his shoulders tense up.Acting on her gut feelings she placed her hand on his arm and said, "What happened between you too?"

"I……….I was..," he paused to regain his composer, "I was lying in bed watching him sleep. I leaned over to kiss him and when I did, he said Julia.He said her name.Not mine."Tears weld us in his eyes, but he continued to speak, "I can't help but think about what if.What if he truly doesn't love me?"

"How can you say that Jet!He loves you!I know he does, I can see it in the way he looks at you. You mean everything to him."

"Then why did he say her name!Answer me that much!Why wouldn't he say mine?"Jet yelled, tears now streaming down his face, "I love him so much Faye.I love him."

"Jet I wish there was something I could say to make it better."She said her voice a whisper.

Then he turned to leave.At the door he stopped and said, "There's nothing either of us can do or say Faye.Nothing at all."With that, he disappeared into the ship.

Faye stared at the entrance of the ship even after he was no longer visible.She felt for him.He was a good man and she hated the fact that he had to go through this. Fuck! Why did Spike have to do that?Why did he have to say Julia's name.That really scared Jet.Unfortunately, there was nothing she could do.Spike and Jet had to work it out for themselves.Course a little push couldn't hurt.


	3. Problems

**Problems  
  
**

**By Flame Shadow**

****

***I don't own Cowboy Bebop.I never have and I never will.So there!I hope you like the story.Personally I don't think it is that great, but I am my own worse critic.Reviews are welcomed.***

****

****

Spike woke up knowing that something wasn't right.His head was sit a bit foggy from sleep, but it didn't take him long to realize what was out of place.Jet wasn't in bed with him.He always stayed in bed with him until he woke up.So why wasn't he here now?He quickly pulled on a pair of pants and started his search for his love.He walked around the entire ship, but there was no sign of him.He was getting desperate, so instead of trying to find Jet, which seemed to be hopeless, he went in search of Faye.

It didn't take him long to find her.She was sun bathing on the deck in a bathing suit that looked like two small pieces of cloth.She looked over at him but she didn't speak.After a long silence and stair down Spike gave in.

"Faye have you seen Jet today?" he asked

"Yah Spike I have, but I think it would be better if you left him alone for now." She responded.

"Why?" was the only thought that left his lip, as he sat down next to her, "I haven't done anything to make him angry?"

At that statement Faye took off her glasses and stared at him, "Spike last night when you were a sleep you said something that deeply hurt him." Seeing that he obviously had no idea what she was talking about she continued, "Jet, at one point, kissed you.After he did you muttered _Julia."_

Spike's eyes widened in shock, "Oh my god.I had no idea. I never meant to say that."

"You know that, I know that, and even Jet knows that but it still hurt him." Forcing him to look at her, she said the last part, "He doubts your love for him."

"What!" shouted Spike, "How………I mean………Why?"

"Think about it, you said her name not his.He got the impression that you still love her, maybe even more than you love him."

Spike slouched over, "I don't love her.I was having a night mare last night and she was the cause of it."

"What do you mean?" Faye questioned.

"In my dream, I was lying on the beach with Jet and she came up behind us. She killed him and he died. He died.I said her name out of hatred for her.I wanted to kill her.I wanted to hurt her for hurting him."He looked at her, with tears forming in his eyes.

"My god," Faye exclaimed, "Spike you have to tell Jet that.He needs to know before he can have any more doubts."

"But how can I make him realize that I truly love him.I mean I doubt that he will believe me."Spike whipped the tears away.He had to think of something.His love life depended on it.Suddenly an idea popped into his head.A smile crossed his face as he turned to Faye, "Listen Faye, I have an idea about how to get Jet back, but I will need you help."

She leaned forward, "What do you have in mind."


	4. Singing Sensations

**Singing Sensations**

**By Flame Shadow**

***I don't own Cowboy Bebop……………………I'm sure by now you know the rest.  I hope you enjoy this fic.                  P.S—I understand that many people think Spike would never act like this, but hey, this is my fic and the characters will do whatever my twisted little mind wants them too!  ENJOY!***

Jet walked into the ship making sure that he didn't run into anyone.  He was still in a bad mood, and the last thing he wanted to do was get into a fight.  He was almost to his room, so it seemed that he was in the clear, or at least he thought so.  To his dismay, when he turned the corner he came face to face with a purple haired girl.  She looked dressed up and ready to party.  She gave him an evil smile that made him fear what was to come.        

"What do you want Faye?" he asked, his voice showing annoyance.

"You and I are going to go out!  We are going to have a great time!" she responded pulling him with her.

Jet stopped her, "Look Faye, I really don't feel like going anywhere.  I am just not in the mood!"

"Personally Jet, I don't give a damn!  You are going to come with me and you will enjoy yourself!  Do I make myself clear?"  Her stair was too unnerving for Jet.  He knew that ignoring her would cause him serious harm.

"Fine." He said, giving in, "I'll go with you.  But I refuse to stay out long."

"Deal!"  She shouted while dragging him out the door.  She smiled at herself hoping Spike was ready.

________________

            An hour later they arrived at their destination.  It was a small restaurant, not very fancy, but the service seemed good.  They were seated at the table closest to the main stage.  This would have been a great seat except for the fact that it was karaoke night.  So the only entertainment was a bunch of bad singing.  Jet made a mental note that this would be a very long night.

            After dinner was finished, Jet became impatient.  The singing was getting worse, not better.  One by one people got up on the stage and tried to sing their favorite song.  And one by one they were booed off.  It was becoming too much to take.  He stood up to leave, but was caught off guard by the announcer.

"We have our next singer.  He wants to dedicate this song to his lover Jet Black.  Here to perform 'Your song' is Spike."

Jet's mind was in shock.  He turned to the stage only to see Spike standing there, in his usual attire, with a microphone.  He slowly sat down and watched his lover perform.

  
It's a little bit funny this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
I don't have much money but boy if I did  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live  
  
If I was a sculptor, but then again, no  
Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show  
I know it's not much but it's the best I can do  
My gift is my song and this one's for you  
  
And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world  
  
I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss  
Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross  
But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that keep it turned on  
  
So excuse me forgetting but these things I do  
You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue  
Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen

            After the song was finished everyone applauded.  Spike was the first good singer of the entire night.  But neither Spike nor Jet paid attention to them.  They were staring into each others eyes, lost in what they saw.  In a silent stair they were talking in a way that only lovers could understand.  They were telling each other that they were sorry and that they understood where the other was coming from.  They told the other everything that they had wanted to say and some part of them new that everything would be ok.  

            Spike walked off the stage and stood in front of him.  Slowly he held out his hand and without hesitation Jet grabbed it.  Jet pulled Spike into a passionate kiss and held onto him for dear life.  The kiss continued until they were forced apart by lack of air.

"I am so sorry Jet." Spike mumbled into his ear, "I never meant to say her name.  I love you!  I love you and you a lone!  Please never doubt that."

"I promise that I will never doubt you again." He said before kissing the younger man again. "Hey how about we head back to the ship."

Spike smiled, "That sounds like a great idea to me." He turned to Faye, who had been sitting there watching the scene the entire time, "Are you going to come back with us?"

"I don't think so." She said, "Besides I think that you too will be making too much noise for me too sleep anyway."

Jet and Spike blushed.  It seemed that Faye had hit it right on the head.  She just laughed out loud.  It seemed their female friend found them blushing humorous.  Spike finally shook his head and dragged his lover out.  When they were outside they entwined hands and walked home.  The stars were out and the moon looked beautiful.  Jet stopped and pulled Spike in for a very passionate kiss.  He smiled to himself when he thought of the fact that, this is how it started for them.  It started with a simple kiss.  And a simple kiss from Spike was all he needed.


End file.
